Everything She Needed to Hear
by LivandElforlife
Summary: Olivia is on the roof and elliot overhears things that she says. He makes his presence known and they talk. Much better than the summary, I promise. EO of course a lot of fluff


**A/N: Just something that came to me when I was lying in bed. **

Elliot and Olivia were sitting in the squad room finishing their paperwork. Cragen told them to stay and sent Munch and Fin on an assignment to stake out a suspect's house. Frankly, Olivia was happy that she didn't have to go on the stake out. In her opinion, those were the most boring part of the job. Olivia was writing constantly for the past half hour and decided to take a walk to relax. She stood up from her seat and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Elliot asked looking suspiciously at her. He was trying to concentrate on his paperwork but he couldn't get his mind off of Olivia.

"I'm going for a walk. Is that a problem?" she asked with a slight smirk. Secretly, she loved it when Elliot checked up on her and asked her little questions. It made her feel loved.

"No, not a problem. I was just wondering." Elliot said laughing as he attempted to keep his eyes focused on the paperwork in front of his desk. He saw her turn to leave and looked up. Unconsciously, his eyes went to her ass as he watched her walking away.

"Like the view, Stabler?" she asked without even turning around. Casey had told her that every time she walked out of the room he would watch her. Right before she turned to go through the doors, she turned to face Elliot and smiled slyly.

Elliot laughed and returned his attention to his paperwork. It was almost lunchtime and he wanted to get as much done as possible before he left to grab lunch. He didn't look up from his paperwork until he heard Munch and Fin arguing in the hall. He looked over at his partner's desk and noticed that she hadn't returned from her 'walk'.

"Elliot, where's Olivia?" Fin asked motioning towards her empty desk.

"I don't know. But I'll go find her."

Elliot walked up to the cribs first, thinking maybe she made her way up there without him noticing. When he didn't find her there, he decided to go up to the roof. It was close to two in the afternoon and the sun was shining directly on the roof. He opened the door and blinked a couple of times to get his eyes adjusted. He looked around and didn't see anyone at first, then he looked closer and saw a figure over on the edge of the roof. He walked over quietly and found that she was talking. He wanted to see what she was talking about so he crept behind her and listened.

"I mean, honestly. Almost nine whole years with a person. That's a long time. It's the longest relationship I've ever had with a man. But it's only work related. At least, that's what he thinks. If he only knew how much I loved him. But I doubt it would make much of a difference. He has women falling all over him now, ever since that wedding ring disappeared. I bet he has women over his new apartment every night or at least most of the nights. God, I really don't understand why I love him. I can't love him. Partly because of our job and partly because I know he doesn't love me back. Love is complicated." Olivia was talking in a low voice to herself. She found it helpful to say things out loud instead of just thinking them in her head. She shook her head and looked out at the city. She loved the view she had from the roof of the precinct. She looked at her watch and realized she had been talking for almost and hour and a half. She turned herself around and almost fell backwards when she saw Elliot standing there leaning on a pole. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." he replied with a smile. Olivia felt her body tense and her mind leave her. She couldn't think of anything to say or do. She wanted to move but something kept her from leaving. "Those things you think about me, are all wrong. Every one of them, except for the one about me being the longest relationship you've ever had with a man. Our relationship isn't strictly work related. You're my best friend and I'm yours. Now, I don't know how much you love me but I'm pretty sure it's a lot by the way you're talking about it. And it does make a huge difference because now I have the perfect moment to tell you that I love you too. And about the women 'falling over me' I'm not going to lie I do enjoy the extra attention but it's nothing compared to the feelings I get when I'm with you. And honestly, I haven't brought any one of those women home mainly because the only person who I want in my bed is you. But that's not the only way I want you. I want all of you in every way possible. and love isn't supposed to make sense, it's just supposed to happen. But I'm hoping, actually praying, that you can love me. I say screw the job, once you've found love it doesn't matter anymore."

Olivia looked at Elliot as if he was going crazy. She couldn't believe her partner of almost nine years was declaring his love for her. She slowly edged away from the side of the building, afraid that if she was too close she would fall off. She never broke eye contact as she moved away from the edge of the roof. Elliot's striking blue eyes met Olivia's chocolate brown ones and neither could look away. Subconsciously, Olivia and Elliot moved closer to each other until the were directly in front of each other.

Olivia looked at Elliot but she didn't know what was going to happen next. "What happens now?"

"Now, we kiss." he said as he cupped her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The kiss released all passion and pent up sexual tension. The kiss broke once the lack of oxygen became a problem. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and smiled. They couldn't believe that after nine long years both felt the same.

Olivia brought her arms up to wrap Elliot's neck and buried her face into his chest. Elliot's arms wrapped around her waist like a glove. She couldn't believe she was missing this after all these years. She inhaled deeply and sighed. All of a sudden they heard the doors open and they jumped away from each other.

"Benson, Stabler, Get your ass's downstairs. Cragen's words not mine." Fin added when he saw Olivia's eyebrow go up after his comment. Elliot and Olivia just looked at each other and Elliot moved back slightly to let her go in front of him.

Olivia smiled and walked towards Fin. She pushed him as she walked by. "Hey! What was that for?" Fin exclaimed as he rubbed his shoulder.

"That's for interrupting our conversation and talking to me like Cragen does." she yelled back over he shoulder. Fin looked at Elliot with a questioning look, but Elliot just held his hands up and kept walking.

The rest of the day went by fairly fast as Elliot and Olivia were ordered to finish their paperwork and start on the filing cabinets. It was close to nine when Elliot and Olivia decided to call it a night. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, both remembering their conversation a couple of hours before on the roof. Olivia got home but couldn't stop thinking about Elliot and everything he said to her. She hated being alone in her apartment so she grabbed her keys off of the table and went to her car. The drive over to Elliot's house was one she had taken many times. Her brain switched onto auto pilot and she soon found herself outside of Elliot's apartment. She found the first spot she could and used the key he gave her when he moved in. She got up to his apartment and knocked on the door. Elliot opened it and smiled at her. They stood there for a minute before Olivia said "So, you gonna make the woman you love stand out in the hallway all night or are you going to let her come in?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, she did get me a lot of questions about our 'conversation' up on the roof after you pushed Fin into the door. So I think maybe she has to prove to me that she's well behaved." Elliot laughed as he stood in front of the door. Olivia smiled and moved closer to him and looked him in the eyes.

"What if I don't want to be well behaved?" she asked as she closed the gap between them.

Elliot was taken aback by the kiss and unconsciously moved backwards into the apartment. As soon as the door was shut, Olivia pulled away. "Now I'm in." she laughed at his hurt expression.

"Oh, I see. You were just using me." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Never." she replied seriously and kissed him again. The kiss soon became heated as the slowly made their way to Elliot's bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind them.

"Are you sure about this, Liv?" he asked once they were on the bed and completely undressed. Olivia just nodded and pulled him back in for a kiss. Olivia felt as if she had died and gone to heaven as Elliot made love to her. She couldn't believe that after all these years she was missing out on him. Now, Elliot had Olivia and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight, if he was ever going to let her go at all.


End file.
